


Reverse Cinderella

by Inkbell



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Andrew is a bro, Character Growth, F/F, Relationship Development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkbell/pseuds/Inkbell
Summary: The Beltane Festival- or May Day- is the third years' last celebration as Luna Nova students. Missing out on this golden opportunity to treat your girlfriend... is out of the question. Diana is overworked as the new family head, under the pressure of Aunt Daryl. Akko has a plan... which gets squashed immediately. So with the help of friends, she comes up with a better plan: Operation Reverse Cinderella.What could go wrong with an Akko plan B?





	1. Honest and Upfront

Wedinburg was seeing a renaissance. Parts of the manor which had fallen into ruin were being resurrected, paths cobbled anew. Inside the walls there was not a cobweb in sight. Diana herself had seen to it that each and every heirloom pawned off in the family's time of need was reclaimed; epic tapestries in mithril thread, a harp imbued with a former matriarch's memories, a bow made of a king stag's antlers. She took pleasure in passing these treasures in the corridor, not least because they distracted from the door it led to. She knocked.  
  
"Pardon."  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if you'd dozed off down there! No, don't waste time on excuses. You've got things to do– 12 things, in fact. Here," Aunt Daryl pressed a folder into her niece's hands. "First we must decide what to do with those troublesome few acres on the northern side… then there are the interviews– for two new maids and a horse groom, today– and the tallying of expenses for the month. It's time you started thinking about bringing in some revenue– if you're so opposed to trading our… material assets. Ah– and then the Earl of Hanbridge will be coming at four to discuss that new bit of legislation– oh, it had some fancy name. Anyway, I trust you'll put the family's interests first!"  
  
 _You mean your interests._ The woman never stopped talking, not even as she left Diana in the study, her voice trailing off down the hall. That voice nagged her even in her sleep. Not that she got much of it these days, as the official head of the Cavendish clan.  
  
She could tell it was noon, from down in the ancient library, by the sun's disk outlined on the semiopaque ceiling. Lunch would have to wait. It was easy enough to restore a clock or a statue with a wave of a wand, but books were different. Books contained a complexity several orders of magnitude greater than any machine; and here she had an entire collection to fish out of the gutter. One by one she treated them, reaching back into history, into minds and meanings, in overwhelming detail. Certain books required a few lengthy sessions; Leech's Philology and Semantics of Proto-English Incantation was such a tome. She struggled to concentrate, on paper jumping back into its bindings, words knitting themselves together– when everything went dark, she threw out a hand to steady herself, and caught only air. She heard her wand clatter as if from a distance. The floor was warm and uneven, but at least it was solid. Frankly, she was too exhausted to care.  
  
It was… very warm.  
  
"…ana? Diana!"  
  
She groaned and shifted in Akko's arms, but wouldn't open her eyes. Beads of sweat dappled her forehead. Akko moved a stray lock back into place and bent closer to her ear.  
  
"D-diana, can you hear me? Can you get on my back? Oh this is bad. How did it go, that one spell? Uh– labi– labibaa–"  
  
"Don't… you'll turn us into newts."  
  
Akko stifled a squeal of joy in the neck of Diana's cloak.  
  
"Hey! I'm getting better." Akko pouted. "Just what the heck are you doing to yourself down here? You're lucky someone was looking out for you. Me. I was looking out for you."  
  
Blue eyes softened.  
  
"Yes, lucky."  
  
Akko was never quite prepared when Diana turned her own clumsy, sarcastic affection back on her. Velvet fingertips alighted on her cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Akko. Please don't fret about me."  
  
"Hoh! That's rich coming from someone who can't stand up by herself. No– don't. It's your lucky day, miss– you get to ride the Akko express!" Nice recovery!  
  
"But I'm… taller than you."

* * *

Raspberry-studded cream tarts. Profusely stuffed sandwiches. Trays of this and that… it seemed Akko had told the kitchen they were expecting company. They were not. Still, it was a fine day to eat in the garden. Diana looked up from her rumination just as Akko held out a biscuit to her, which she bit into gratefully.  
  
"I told you I'd help you with all this, didn't I? Back when I barged right into your ceremony in freshman year…" Akko sounded nostalgic. "But you have to let me."  
  
"I… wish I could accept your help, Akko. Truly."  
  
"But why nooot?"  
  
"The Cavendish clan… must always be under Cavendish leadership. That's even more important now than before. The world is watching, Akko. And my Aunt is watching. I must present a singularly strong and steadfast face to them all, lest rumors spread that Cavendish is in the hands of an incompetent little girl…"  
  
 **Crash.** The tableware jumped as Akko slammed her palms down.  
  
"Diana Cavendish, you are the strongest, steadfast-est, competent-est leader I know! And if anyone says otherwise, I'll fight 'em! I'm not gonna let you run yourself into the ground like this… just because of what some shithead noble might think!"  
  
Some kind of fruit landed with a watery thud on the flagstones. Diana found herself trapped by Akko's gaze. She should land a critical argumentative hit before this girl could take it any further. She should insist on honor. She should know that it's not all about her.  
  
She should definitely not be this _relieved._  
  
"Eh? Are you… crying? Did I make you cry?! Oh jeez. I got carried away. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's strange…" Diana shook her head, smiling through tears. "I believe the last person in my life to show me such kindness was my mother. Perhaps I forgot how to show it to myself…"  
  
The sounds of the garden intruded on them once more. A fountain splashed, birds chirped in the bushes. Roses spilled their scent at the slightest breeze. Diana straightened, her eyes clear. _I really am taller than you…_ Leaning in, she tucked a strand of hair behind Akko's left ear, before planting a soft kiss below the same, eliciting a shiver. For a minute– which they both felt went too fast– they sat in silence, knees and foreheads touching, fingers mingled.  
  
"Akko… I'm afraid it's nearly four. I have an appointment with the Earl."  
  
At this Akko let out a long, unladylike groan.  
  
"Fine… but first, I'm gonna get what I came to find you for today in the first place. A date!"  
  
Diana's eyebrows arched.  
  
"That's right, I'm gonna show you how we peasants like to take a load off. You'll be, like, reverse Cinderella. I'll get you some rags to wear and everything."  
  
"On what day? First I should…" Diana stopped to take in Akko's expression. "If it's you, Miss Kagari, I would be delighted."

* * *

The date was set for May 1st– Beltane, also known as May Day. Halfway between the spring equinox and summer solstice, herdsmen would be driving their cattle between two bonfires to ward off disease, and sharing their feasts with the local _aos sí_. Preparations for Luna Nova's own celebration were underway; first-years were busy decorating the halls with yellow May flowers, excited chatter floating overhead. Second-years built and adorned the Maypole while third-years like Diana were charged with the assembly of the great bonfire. More specifically, she'd been nominated as the head organizer for the project, and had yet to touch so much as a splinter. About a hundred feet away on the crown of a little knoll, the foundations of the fire were just taking form.  
  
"Hey, Captain!" A brazen voice rang out from Diana's right. Two witches were trundling along a wheelbarrow full of kindling. Akko had her sash tied about her forehead, panting as she pulled their load by a rope at front. Amanda gave a mocking salute with one hand while pushing with the other. "How's it looking from up there?"  
  
Diana pressed her lips into a line. They were practically on the same topological elevation.  
  
"The hectagonal base seems to be satisfactorily regular, and we are right on schedule. Ahead of schedule, even."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause you're a slavedriver!"  
  
"I doubt anyone could make you do anything against your will, Amanda O'Neill."  
  
"Hah! You've got that straight."  
  
Amanda chuckled, then removed both hands from the handlebars. To Diana's amazement, the overloaded wheelbarrow continued on at the same pace! The loafing little devil was taking advantage of Akko!– who, oblivious, kept on like an ox.  
  
"I dunno what you did for this airhead, but she's even more fired up than usual. No pun intended."  
  
"How could y–"  
  
"Dianaaa–!" Akko burst out gleefully. "This is gonna be the best– haah– bonfire Luna Nova's ever seen!– haah– I promise!"  
  
Diana's throat clenched. _What did I do to deserve you?_  
  
"I promise, too," she managed to get out.  
  
"Woohoo!" Akko howled, before taking off with both wheelbarrow and Amanda in tow.  
  
She'd get O'Neill for that later.

* * *

A sudden cold front had pushed Diana and the rest of Wedinburg indoors. _April isn't done with us yet._ The hearth-fire's glow danced behind her eyelids, becoming a vision: of roaming highland meadows, astride her white mare, the hounds loping beside them. The wind in her hair. The feeling of Akko's arms wound around her giddy stomach, just like their first broom ride together in first year, and every one after… She blinked it away– _no sense in self-torment._  
  
"I say, Merril. It looks as if Diana's having another argument with herself."  
  
"Hm! I wonder what could possibly be wrong in that pretty little head?"  
  
Diana slowly raised her eyes. Merril and Maril seemed to suck the heat out of any room they entered.  
  
"I admit these conditions have made me somewhat… restless. The coming of summer will be welcome."  
  
"Ah, yes, yes! Beltane is but a week away," said Maril.  
  
"I hear that Luna Nova's celebration is in your hands, isn't it?" said Merril.  
  
"My only capacity is as head organizer. I depend very much on my classmates' efforts."  
  
"It's your last Beltane at the Academy, isn't it? Doesn't that make it special?"  
  
"Indeed," Diana perked up. She had almost overlooked that reality. Now it hit home. "I can't think of a more special occasion, before graduation…"  
  
The cousins' grins could barely contain their teeth. Just then, a flutter of cream-colored silk announced Aunt Daryl's entry into the hearth room.  
  
"What a nice picture you all make. Diana, I've looked over the plan you left. Very astute. I hope you enjoy this little vacation the weather's afforded us– here's next month's list so far."  
  
Diana took the paper and tilted it towards the fire.  
  
"May Day… Summit for Magical Relations?"  
  
"The first in this age. I can only wonder why it took so long to institute it after the Triskelion was released. Those bureaucrats. It'll be held every year from here on out– and we'll be attending, naturally."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" Daryl spun around.  
  
"I– excuse me, I have my duties at school and cannot possibly–"  
  
"Oh, but you can! I've already contacted Principal Holbrooke, and she understands perfectly that the duties of a Cavendish take precedence! Another student will take your place at the festival."  
  
The world blurred, and Diana steadied herself on the chair's arm. When had she gotten to her feet?  
  
"Aunt Daryl. Consider– the festival needs an active leader to guide it through the unexpected, while a Summit would only require my symbolic presence–"  
  
"Do you think you are so irreplaceable that Luna Nova can't possibly manage one measly campfire without you?! Do you?! Tell me– what is it that you have planned for Beltane that is so important to you? _Who needs you?_ "  
  
"I– it's–" _Say it, say something or may you burn upon a stake!_  
  
"Right then! Smart girl. I don't regret letting you become the family head– _don't give me a reason."_

* * *

"Ack! Brain freeze!" Akko screwed up her face.  
  
"That's the fourth time. I've experimented on goldfish that learned faster than you." Sucy drawled.  
  
Lotte was showing her hapless friend how to press your thumb to the roof of your mouth to relieve the pain, when a dark suit flashed across her spectacles.  
  
"Hey, isn't that…"  
  
Akko turned. One Andrew Hanbridge was making his way to a bookstore across the street.  
  
"AHNGRHUU!"  
  
He turned. For some reason, or no reason at all, Akko Kagari was yelling at him from across the street, with her entire thumb in her mouth.  
  
... ... ...  
  
"… But isn't it hard to have a date in the middle of a festival?" Andrew sighed. Lotte and Sucy had started back to the dorms, leaving them alone on a bench.  
  
"Not at all, my boy! You can try all the food and dance around the maypole, and watch the fire together… Fire is romantic, right?"  
  
"I suppose. I don't know about five-story-tall fires though."  
  
"I say the bigger the better!" Akko grinned into what was left of three scoops of rocky road. "But that's not really the date part, y'know."  
  
Andrew did his best to look unimpressed.  
  
"The real show happens at sunset… there's someplace I wanna take her where we can be alone. A special place. That I'm pretty sure she doesn't know about. Oh god– what if she already knows?!"  
  
"How did you manage to find this place if its so secret?"  
  
"Oh you know– when you've fallen off a broom this many times you actually get to know the land better than most."  
  
"That's… the most optimistic thing I've ever heard."  
  
Clouds passed over the face of the sun. Andrew stood up, tucking under his arm a glossy new copy of _Magical Relations in the Modern Era._  
  
"Three days till May, huh. I confess I'll be surprised if you can keep a secret that long."  
  
"Hey! I'm just telling you 'cause you're the ladykiller here. Got any pro tips?" Akko wiggled her eyebrows obscenely.  
  
"See you later, Akko."  
  
"I was kidding! Wait–!"  
  
Andrew walked fast, a specter on his heels. How long had this feeling haunted him– a year? It felt longer. Only after stumbling over a crack in the pavement did he slow, take a long inhale, relax his grip on the book. He needn't throw away his dignity over… _You had better be grateful, Diana._

* * *

Two students lingered in the majesty of Luna Nova's library, a single book between them. Two candles, dwindling to stumps on the desk, barely kept the night at bay. More than the dim flame, Akko's body heat let Diana know her study-mate was still there. There was something so… intimate about reading together. Akko sat on the right, where she could turn the page– at her own pace, since Diana would certainly reach the end before her– and hand it to Diana on the left. Each turning was a kind of exchange. In between, the only dialogue came in breaths– abbreviated, sharp, pensive– and when occasionally Akko pointed out an archaism for clarification. It was a fine arrangement– too fine for Diana to break. _I need to tell her._ In the half-minute of freedom after she finished the second page, she let her eyes wander. Akko's profile floated a few inches away, rosy and indistinct against the gloom. She was focused– it wouldn't do to disturb her… _No, no more excuses. I must tell her tonight._ She braced herself, gently laid a hand on Akko's thigh and–  
  
"Per–! Perigee? Huh?" Suddenly Akko was staring intently up at her.  
  
"Uh– perigee. The point along the moon's orbit closest to the earth. See, here." Diana rushed to jab at the diagram.  
  
"Aha."  
  
Diana waited for her to turn back to the book, unsure what kind of face she wore. But she didn't. Instead, her right hand traveled down to Diana's own.  
  
"We might lose the page…" Diana began.  
  
"Page 388. Second paragraph." Akko smiled.  
  
She wondered if Diana knew how otherworldly she looked in the candlelight. Was it the light that made her expression seem so unusually fragile?– as if she might recede into the darkness without warning. It made Akko want to hold on to her just in case. Diana concentrated on breathing as warm hands found their way under her hair, stroking the back of her neck and settling above her shoulder blades.  
  
"We're like the moon and the earth…"  
  
"Huh?" She found herself leaning into the contact. _Bloody cognitive dissonance!_  
  
"Our schedules don't match up. So times like this are really precious to me, y'know. Ahh…" A hint of bashfulness. "This is like… our perigee. Am I making sense?"  
  
As if to hide her blush, Akko licked her thumb and forefinger and doused the nearest candlewick. _Tell her you coward! She deserves to know!_ Just– Diana's whole body tensed as Akko slid onto her lap.  
  
"I'm sorry," Diana blurted. "Something's... come up."  
  
When the concern in those eyes became unbearable, she focused instead on the bow at the base of the girl's throat.  
  
"I've been summoned to a major conference in London. On the first of May."  
  
She felt Akko stiffen, fingers ceasing their play.  
  
"I argued with Daryl, to no avail…"  
  
Generous silence.  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that I have been lying–" _well that tastes awful–_ "by omission, to you, for the better part of a week now. For that I have no excuse." Steeling herself, she looked up. "From the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry, Akko."  
  
But Akko's face could have melted steel on sight.  
  
"But… but… why not tell me right then? Were you worried about my reaction?"  
  
"Well– yes– and since then we've barely had ten minutes together, and there's simply no way to satisfactorily explain in ten minutes–"  
  
"Are you a perfectionist about everything?!"  
  
"…I'm sorry."  
  
Determined not to make any more excuses for herself, Diana gave her partner the floor. Amber eyes held her.  
  
"I just wish…" Akko began, then shook her head. "No, I get it. You're in a tight spot… but you took this on yourself at that ceremony, and I know you'll see it through to the end. You're gonna be the best head yet, Diana."  
  
"Akk–!"  
  
 _"BUT!"_ Akko caught the tip of Diana's nose between her knuckles and tugged. "Just when I thought this nose couldn't grow any longer and pointier, you go white-lying! Unbelievable!"  
  
The two tussled until the chair let out an alarming creak. With bated breath, they listened for the footsteps of a night patrol. None came. Then, a firm hold on her shoulders got Akko's attention.  
  
"Henceforth I will do my utmost to be honest and upfront with you. And I will make the date up to you– you have my word, Atsuko Kagari."  
  
"Jeez, you better…" She blinked, then craned her neck, taking a sudden interest in the ornate ceiling. "Well… if we won't have the night of the festival, then… at the very least… I was hoping… I was..."  
  
Diana let her squirm.  
  
"Do you think you could be 'honest and upfront' with me, Atsuko?"  
  
Lips met collarbone, Akko's chest shuddered.  
  
"Not even– mm– not even my parents call me that…"  
  
"Why not? It rolls nicely enough––––"  
  
"*****!"  
  
"–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Off the tongue."


	2. Leave Nothing Unsaid

The Last Wednesday Society magical item and cafe was ready to chain its doors for the evening when two sober-faced youngsters appeared on the threshold. Reluctantly, the manager uncrossed his tattooed forearms, nodded to a corner table and hurried to shut the rain out. A switch flipped and a dim orange bulb buzzed to life above them, corralled on three sides by antique bookcases– Andrew didn't have an eye for occult objects, but they certainly _smelled_ antique. Across the table, Akko looked like a sprout that had made its debut at the first rays of February sun and perished in frost the same night. Had his prediction yesterday been correct? It couldn't be… a break-up, could it? No, he'd seen enough of the two together to acknowledge the integrity of their bond. He didn't believe in the fiction of "true love," but perhaps _because_ they had started off on such a discordant note, that bond was staunch– stubborn– even he had to admit– if only transient in the end. All as things are. As even his own feelings would prove to be. So it couldn't be something like that: a break-up.

_Could it?_

He was losing his patience.

"Alas, I'm not a psychic, Akko," he sighed.

The girl seemed to retreat further into her cloak. Two cups of lemony tea clinked down unceremoniously between them, with a grunt that seemed to say _make it quick, kids._ Akko took hers and clutched it for warmth. A drop of moisture fell from her bangs into the tea.

"I… I just wish…"

"You wish…?"

She then fell silent for a full minute. Andrew drowned his annoyance in his cup. _Lemon verbena?_

"I feel selfish just thinking this."

He held his breath as if stalking a deer, eyeing her over the rim. This was not the countenance of the Akko who took what she wanted and shirked the consequences. Nor was it the Akko who trusted in things to work themselves out, for karma to reward her good intentions. Sitting there pressed like a flower between the books, cradling the tiny teacup in her hands, Akko looked helpless. She almost looked _older–_ or maybe she was just finally acting her age _._ Altogether _disconcerting,_ for this witch at any rate _._ Finally, she drew in a long breath, addressing his saucer.

"I said I would do anything to help her be the best leader she could be. And I meant that. But I didn't think it'd be… I mean," she stammered, her eyes losing whatever ground they'd gained towards Andrew's. "I thought… that would mean we'd be together pretty often. A lot."

_Did I not warn you that Diana's a clueless bastard? Anyway._

"But it's not like that at all! I'm not even sure how I _could_ help even if I tried. But maybe if she and her Auntie just gave me a chance…! Gah… I just feel useless and selfish… but also… _kind of pissed…_ "

Andrew blinked at that last one.

"I just wish… I... just... wish!" Suddenly her voice swelled, seeming to lift her an inch out of her seat. "I just _wish_ she would give more of a _fight_ before going down!"

Chair grated against tile. Books shuddered in their cases.

"I mean, you're like the frigging _president of your family,_ who _cares_ what that stuffy old hag says? She can't do _jack_ about it, unless she's got some magic that can realign the _fucking planets–_ and even if all the rich hags in the world got together at some kind of _rich hag convention_ , I bet they still couldn't! So why won't you _fight,_ _Diana?!"_

The entire table rocked drunkenly in Akko's grip. Then the only sound was of hot water overflowing the manager's own mug and spilling onto the tile. Finally she sank back into her chair, only to slump across the table. When she didn't show any intention of moving, Andrew reached over to fish a lock of her hair out of her tea. _I can't watch this._

"And you? Are _you_ just going to go down without a fight?"

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying is," he said, prodding her cheek. "Are you, Akko Kagari, going to take 'no' for an answer, or are you going to _do what it takes_ to enjoy the last festival of your unquantifiably precious school days, and a date to boot, _together_ with your sweetheart?"

She reared like he'd proposed to her in crow-speak, then slumped back down.

"The me from freshman year would, oh yeah. But now… I don't know if that would be right, or… crossing a line."

"You know how you can help Diana, right now?"

"How?"

"Tell her everything you just told me; don't hold anything back _._ She must know that the whole thing's a farce– and that gives me the feeling that something else is eating at her. So you say what you need to say to each other– show her that you're ready to fight– and then you _fight."_

Realizing that he'd overtaken the other half of the table, he sat back, pretending to adjust a cufflink. _Hypocrite._

Finally a wide and wicked grin spread across the witch's face; she jerked her chair forward into the table with a loud _clack_ , seized Andrew's right hand in both her own and shook it vigorously.

"Andrew, will you be the best man at–"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just get on with it, or there really won't be a date." _Wow! Hypocrite_ and _a masochist._

Akko nodded, rolled up her sleeves and whipped out a pen and napkin.

"Let's do this."

The manager glanced from the clock, to the teenagers, sighed, then flicked on another light.

* * *

_The banging of a gavel rung in her ears. On all sides, in every seat– mirrors of all shapes and sizes. Behind the podium, only a dark, dense fog, reading her decree in an alien tongue. Diana opened her mouth to protest, but her voice was missing. Not just her voice– she failed to produce any sound whatsoever: slapping the desk, stomping her feet– nothing. The voice droned on. She began to cry; then, to flail like a child as invisible, undefiable hands dragged her back down the aisle; and then she was utterly immobile, bound at every joint to a stake impossibly high in the air, chilled to the bone, watching as little points of light converged far below..._

She woke violently, gasping and feeling around for the covers she'd kicked off in her torment. Dawn hadn't yet arrived. Suddenly she alerted to rapid footsteps in the apartment. Before she could react, a small voice on the other side of her bookcase whispered her name, once, twice. No sooner did she whisper back than Akko was clutching her close.

"Why– what–"

"I couldn't wait to talk to you 'bout it, and I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd wait 'til we could go have breakfast together, but sometimes you get up crazy early, and I didn't wanna miss you, so I–" She paused to catch her breath. "I knocked a few times, and then I heard you make a sound like you were... hurting."

Akko felt her shoulder grow damp. With one hand she gathered the comforter around them like a cloak, stroking Diana's back reassuringly with the other. _No need for oneiromancy to interpret_ that _dream..._ Diana counted the caresses, numbing her skin just as the sound of waves numbs the mind, gradually blurring together… when she lost count, on the verge of sleep again, she forced herself to pull away. The air that rushed to fill the gap between them made her shiver.

"A stress dream. Thanks again, for… being there."

"Another one? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I… yes. But first, let's get dressed and get to breakfast."

The comforter fell, revealing Akko in full uniform, herself in a nightgown.

"Oh."

Her roommates' snores filtered in from the double bedroom while she pulled a crisp white shirt from its hanger. Grasping the hem of her gown, she found her attention wandering to the full-length mirror on the inside of the closet door; there, in her peripheral vision, Akko sat in profile– but her eyes betrayed her focus. Suppressing the sudden heat rising from her toes– up the backs of her calves and thighs, up her spine, raising hairs on the nape of her neck as it went– she willed herself to move. _To think I'd still be embarrassed…_ The knowledge that it wasn't embarrassment at all blinked like a dim light of guilt in the back of her head. She tasted satisfaction when a subsequent peek at the mirror showed Akko sitting rapt, evidently having lost herself somewhere between Diana's hips and shoulders. And then those eyes flicked up to hers and the spell broke.

"I-I-Is that the shirt you're gonna wear?!" Akko spluttered, crossing and uncrossing her legs.

"The shirt of our uniform, yes. That we wear every day."

The girl just turned ruddy and nodded feebly. Diana savored it for a moment before taking pity.

"So, what was so urgent that you'd sacrifice your precious sleep?"

"Right!" Akko rebounded. "If we're gonna act, we've gotta act fast. I couldn't stop thinking that we both gave up too easily– on the festival; and you know me, doing the impossible is kinda my specialty! But I've been feeling so _powerless_ lately, I was really lost…" She motioned for Diana to sit next to her. This time her gaze didn't falter. "There's something I need to say: I just wish… that you wouldn't let what other people think stop you from being with me."

Diana jolted as if the gavel from her dream had hit her in the ear. She spun, half-buttoned.

"What other people… Akko, do you think I'm going through with this blasted conference for my own reputation?" Once again she was helpless against her own defenses. Indignation rose in her voice. _I don't mean it. Please realize that I don't mean it._ "This isn't about me– this is about the survival of my clan, of millenia of their endeavors before me, in a world changing faster than you or I can comprehend!" _No no no, this isn't the kind of communication we agreed on!_

"I know, I didn't mean to make fun of your reasons, and if I did, I'm sorry. But hear me out!" Akko took her hand. "This summit is the first– it'll be a big production, but it's not even clear who'll be there or what will get done. It's taken so long just to make it happen because the politicians, industrial giants, lobbyists, plus every faction of witches in the country all have competing interests! CEO types from Belvedere Pharmaceuticals, Lexxon Oil and so on are gonna be there, and not to better mankind– they're even having a magical item auction!"

Diana's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Truth is, those guys haven't even heard of the Cavendish family. They wouldn't know a mithril chess set from tic tac toe. I might be just a peon myself, but I'm serious about being your right hand woman, Diana. I wouldn't be asking you this if there was something more important at the moment. But I just… I just can't believe there is."

 _Honest and upfront. Honest and upfront._ She chanted the promise in her mind. _Put your pride aside…_ Akko's hand was not demanding; it was a gentle reminder that Diana was safe to speak her mind.

"I thought that once I was sworn in, I'd have nothing to fear from anyone. I thought my Aunt would shrink into the shadows, tail between her legs… But what I found, and resent more than anything, was how much I need her." She clenched a fistful of sheets. "There are things I simply can't do legally as a minor, as a full time student… and more things I don't know _how_ to do. Really, I'm indebted to her for all her help. How can I rely on her and yet disobey her?"

"What if there was a way to be in two places at once?"

"Come again?"

"We'll be _breaking_ the rules so that we can _follow_ the rules! Totally justified!"

"How could that possibly…?" _It couldn't hurt to hear whatever crazy plans she has. Temptation will surely dissipate once I see how utterly impossible it is!_

Akko rubbed her hands together.

"Here's the brilliant part! All we need is your wand, a very tiny broom, maybe some high heels, and a few favors. I dunno know why I didn't think of it sooner, but when I went to Andrew the other day– just to vent, really– he explained all about that conference, and it was like eureka–"

" _What?_ You talk to Andrew about your– personal life?" Diana nearly gagged; she could practically _hear_ him smirking.

"Well... yeah! Who else am I supposed to talk to?"

" _Me!"_

Diana gasped before blushing red. _Is that my voice?_ Derailed, Akko could only blush back. It was hard to say who was more naked at the moment.

When she finally opened her mouth to respond–

A sleepy, disoriented voice came out.

"Dianaaa? Thought I heard y–" Hannah yawned as she turned the corner of the enclosure, pajamas and hair rumpled, pulling an earplug from one ear. She rubbed her eyes; then rubbed them again; then replaced the earplug, turned on a dime and disappeared.

Akko managed a _seiza_ position while her partner recouped her dignity.

"I know I could, uh, be more direct myself. But you know I would have come to you eventually… right?"

"You've got a better track record than I do, at least," Diana sighed, shaking her head and smiling at the hand atop hers. "Thanks for… beating me to it, again."

"Well, Andrew did say we should fight!" Akko giggled. "He can be so insightful sometimes. So… you with me?"

"Not yet." _And there's the pout._ Diana crossed back the closet, raising an eyebrow in the mirror. "But I'm listening."

Twenty or so miles away, at a table like a stonehenge of senior politicians, Andrew found himself stifling a formidable urge to sneeze.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew has true potential as a character– he didn't ask to be Yoshinari's automatic-hetero-love-interest, so I won't bash him for it. Will I fill him with quiet angst? Yes. But it's how he deals with that angst that shows what a good bro he is. Our two heroines will be deep in debt to him by the end of this, believe me...
> 
> Fun fact about people: they're mostly hypocrites. Change takes time, practice, and a truckload of repetitive slip-ups before a person– or god help you, two (or more) people in a relationship– gets anywhere.
> 
> ...Diana definitely has a 'mean' streak. A little repressed, understandably; but she'll grow into it.
> 
> Chapter 3 is in the works– the game begins!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on FFnet, but I'm migrating over here. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Honestly, I have so many headcanons for these two (*bangs fists on table* OTP! OTP!) that it's hard to write them into cohesive, consistent personalities... but there's no such thing as a perfectly consistent personality anyway, is there?
> 
> Chapter 3 is currently in the works... Hope you enjoy Ch.2!


End file.
